


Happy Birthday Indiachick! Gift art.

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, birthday gift, indiachick, tell it like it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Happy Birthday Indiachick! Gift art.

Well it's already tomorrow in Kerala, so I reckon it is not too early to call this 26th April!  
A little birthday gift to one of my favourite, most imaginative ficwriters and lovely girl [](http://indiachick.livejournal.com/profile)[**indiachick**](http://indiachick.livejournal.com/) \- inspired by the beautiful poem **[Tell it Like it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177594)**.  
Hope you have a totally spectaculacular birthday!  
Preview (the drawing with contrast adjusted and a few minor fiddles in photoshop)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

In the poem, Dean is Charon, ferrying souls of the dead to Hades.  
I coloured the drawing in PaintTool Sai and then achieved the overall effect with a texture by musymas on Flickr.


End file.
